


So Old, So Many Regrets

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Yoda in the last moments





	So Old, So Many Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 11. old

Yoda had been dying for years. Age had been creeping up on him with its inevitable decay for long enough that he'd forgotten when he'd first noticed it.

He had much to regret, in the end. There had been too many missteps. He had been slow to see the scope, slower to adapt.

Now, all hope hinged on a man that was the son of one of those regrets. While the girl existed, she was in less position to see the end of the Sith than his own student.

Hope lived in Luke even as he faded into the Force.


End file.
